


After practice

by Churchofjimin



Series: Anything and everything Hyunlix [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Concerned bang chan, Flirty Hwang Hyunjin, Fucking, Hyunlix, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Hwang Hyunjin, Virginity, they fuck after practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchofjimin/pseuds/Churchofjimin
Summary: They stayed there, in silence, staring at each other for an excruciatingly long period of time. Hyunjin then scoffed again and asked, "Are you really not catching on, Lix?" Felix’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure Hyunjin could hear it. He couldn’t function properly enough to turn his thoughts into words. Hyunjin’s, now open, sweaty hair framing his face, the shirt that exposed both of his arms, glistening with sweat. He was way too hot and way too close.Aka Hyunjin and Felix stay behind after practice and fuck in the practice room.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Anything and everything Hyunlix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	After practice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut very often so I hope this isn't completely awful  
> But ummm, hope yall enjoy

"Let’s go again!" They all groaned at that. Felix swore this was the 20th time they went through this choreography. At least he wasn’t the only one who was tired. Changbin looked like he was going to murder the dance teacher, Jeongin and Seungmin were sitting on the ground together, just whining, Minho was covered in sweat but didn’t put up a fight, Jisung looked like one blow too hard would knock him over, Chan was clearly exhausted but tried to hide it and get everyone’s energy up. "Come on guys! If we do well we might get to go home after this!" This certainly piqued everyone’s interest. Felix looked over at Hyunjin and immediately wished he didn’t. His long hair was wet with sweat and tied back, he looked both tired and determined. He seemed to just glow.

In conclusion, Felix thought he looked too good, He had gotten used to this thought creeping in on him. It’s not like it was anything new. He thought all his members were very good looking. He stubbornly ignored the little voice in his head that kindly reminded him;  _ What you think about Hyunjin is a little more than friendly. You want him. _

Felix shook these thoughts out of his head and took the arm Chan had reached out to help him up. He clung onto the older.  _ "You good Lix?" _ Felix smiled as, instinctively, Chan spoke english to him.  _ "Yeah, just tired"  _ Chan frowned at this. Of course, everyone was tired, he included, but that doesn’t mean it’s not upsetting.  _ "Did you eat anything before?"  _ Felix rolled his eyes, he knew Chan meant well but now he was just asking Felix to worry him.  _ "I had coffee and some candy, I’ll be fine. I’ll eat after"  _ Chan was still frowning but luckily their dance teacher tried to hurry them.

Hyunjin felt good after practice. He was tired and hungry but he felt good. They made good progress and as a group, he thought they looked pretty good today. He had half a mind to stay after and practice a little more but guessed that Chan wasn’t having any of it. "No, Hyunjin! Don’t even try it, you’re coming home now!" They both chuckled. Almost everyone was out the door when Hyunjin noticed he hadn’t seen a certain blonde exit. Chan took one look around and smiled. "Peel Felix off the floor, will you?" Hyunjin followed Chan’s eyes and saw the missing blonde laying on the floor next to the couch. "But both of you, straight home after!" Chan then disappeared too.

Hyunjin walked over to Felix and crouched down. "You really chose the floor when there's a couch right next to you?" Felix’s low chuckle made Hyunjin shiver. He looked so pretty laying there with his eyes closed. His bare face, allowing all of his freckles to be on display, his sweaty, disheveled hair and slightly red face. Just too pretty right after practice. "Come on baby" Felix whined as Hyunjin took his hand and tried to drag him up. "Hyung, I’m tired" Hyunjin scoffed. Eventually, when Felix didn’t get up, Hyunjin laid down next to him, still holding his hand.

Felix finally opened his eyes to look at Hyunjin. His eyes were so big and dark. They had this pretty sparkle to them whenever Felix would talk to one of the members. Felix chuckled again "What are you doing?" to which Hyunjin squeezed his hand a bit and said, "I’m trying to get you off the floor". Felix rolled his eyes and looked Hyunjin up and down, which made the older shiver slightly again. "You seem to be on the floor now too. How does that help?" Hyunjin sat up and Felix sat up with him right away. "See? You’re already sitting up!" Felix rolled his eyes again and tried to lay back down but Hyunjin’s arm was now behind his back, holding him up. "Don’t you dare!"

It was odd how a simple request could change the mood like that. To be fair to Felix it felt more like a command than a request. They stayed silent, Felix adamant to look anywhere except at Hyunjin while the older was simply enjoying the effect his words had. The air in the room was thick. Something had changed between them at that moment.

Hyunjin decided to try his luck again "Look at me baby" he held back a laugh as Felix turned to look at him. His face was red and Hyunjin had a feeling it wasn’t from the practice anymore. Hyunjin thought he looked so pretty, all flustered like this. On an impulse, he placed his hand under Felix’s chin and pulled him closer. Felix didn’t protest, he let out a small yelp and almost fell onto Hyunjin, getting his hands on either side of the taller just in time to prevent it. 

Felix’s eyes flickered onto Hyunjin’s lips momentarily and when he looked back into the other’s eyes, he noticed that he had done the exact same. "H-Hyunjinnie, stop playing around! The others are waiting!" Felix’s chuckle died down as Hyunjin smirked. "But what if I want to play with you a little longer, hmm?" At that moment, Hyunjin’s phone lit up and they both turned to look at the message, it was from Chan.

**_"We’re leaving now, the kids are hungry. If you’re gonna stay behind to practice, you two better be home before midnight, or else you’re done!"_ ** _ Received 11 _ _ :03 pm _

Hyunjin chuckled at the message "See that Lix? Chan is letting us stay behind to  _ practice _ " he quirked an eyebrow at the word practice which made Felix’s throat dry.  _ What was Hyunjin playing at? Was he acting normally and Felix was reading too much into it because of his crush on the boy? Or had Hyunjin’s behavior turned aggressively flirtatious? _ They stayed there, in silence, staring at each other for an excruciatingly long period of time. Hyunjin then scoffed again and asked, "Are you really not catching on, Lix?" Felix’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure Hyunjin could hear it. He couldn’t function properly enough to turn his thoughts into words. Hyunjin’s, now open, sweaty hair framing his face, the shirt that exposed both of his arms, glistening with sweat. He was way too hot and way too close.

Then it happened. Hyunjin pulled Felix even closer by his shirt and their lips met. Felix let himself now fall onto Hyunjin as both his hands flew into the other’s sweaty hair. Hyunjin didn’t loosen his grip on Felix’s shirt, trying to pull him even closer. Felix bit the other’s lower lip, earning a low groan that got lost in their kiss. Felix was so hot, he was running out of breath. He felt like he would surely die but something in him wanted Hyunjin more. Hyunjin’s back met the ground with a hard ‘thump’ which made Felix pull away slightly and look at Hyunjin with concern. The older just laughed a little before placing a soft kiss on the other boy’s nose.

"Caught on yet?" Felix wanted to smack that smug grin off the other’s face. Then maybe kiss it to make it better. He settled for an eye roll and was happy to hear a low chuckle. Hyunjin was laying on the floor with Felix on top of him. An ideal situation if you ask him. It struck him how much smaller the other was. Everything about Felix was just so small and pretty. At least everything Hyunjin had seen. He was hoping he’d know for sure after today.

"Are you gonna kiss me or just keep staring?" Felix deep, low voice reminded him. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist and sat up quickly. Felix’s arms were still around Hyunjin’s neck and the younger had to wrap his legs around Hyunjin too. "Why do I have to do everything, huh?" Hyunjin whined. Felix was about to answer but before he could, Hyunjin’s lips were on his again. Felix thought the older’s lips were like pillows. So soft and plushy. However, what the older was doing with his lips was absolutely sinful.

They stubbornly kept biting each other’s lips to see which one would give in first. This went on until one of Hyunjin’s hands sneaked onto the younger’s ass. Felix yelped in surprise and Hyunjin took the opportunity to explore the other’s mouth with his tongue. Felix felt himself getting hard and guessed Hyunjin wasn’t doing much better either. He just let out small whines and moans as Hyunjin moved down the other’s jaw and neck. He then pulled away and looked at Felix who was already a mess. "Shame, hickeys would look really pretty on you" Felix felt himself blush under Hyunjin’s gaze until the older attacked his neck once again. 

Felix started slowly grinding on the other’s lap, trying to get some kind of friction. His pants were too tight and uncomfortable. "Hyunjinnie" he whined. The older was all he could think about. Hyunjin looked Felix in the eyes, combing his hand through the smaller’s already messy hair, and asked "What is it, baby?" Felix threw his head back and kept grinding on him, not quite sure himself what he wanted the older to do. Hyunjin moaned at the pressure of Felix’s hips on his crotch. He grabbed a fistful of Felix’s hair from the back of his head and tugged gently, making Felix halt his movement and whimper.

"What do you want baby?" Hyunjin tried again, his eyes meeting Felix’s half-closed, lust-filled ones. "Something" Felix finally breathed out. He then whined, pulling Hyunjin closer "Just touch me, do  _ something _ " Hyunjin didn’t need to be told twice. He connected their lips once again and his hands found their way under Felix's shirt, his skin felt like it was on fire. He ran his hands up and down the smaller's abs, he always forgot how prominent they were.

Felix had begun to grind on him again. Hyunjin's pants felt uncomfortably tight. He snuck one of his hands under the waistband of Felix's sweatpants and palmed his crotch. He waited for Felix to react and he sure got a reaction out of the boy. Felix let out a low moan and threw his head back. Hyunjin smiled as he thought about the effect he had so easily on Felix. He tugged on the waistband of the younger's pants while whispering into his mouth "Is this okay, baby?" Felix held the back of Hyunjin's head and nodded, inadvertently rubbing their faces together. They both chuckled at this.

Hyunjin laid Felix on his back on the floor, crawling on top of him. He lifted the hem of Felix's shirt and started laying soft kisses on his stomach. Felix let out the prettiest noises Hyunjin thought he'd ever heard, he'd whine and whimper at the smallest touch. Hyunjin thought he could've kept kissing every inch of Felix for hours but his throbbing dick, still restrained by his pants, disagreed with this thought. Luckily Felix seemed just as impatient as Hyunjin felt.

"Hyunjin, please" He placed one more kiss on the other's stomach before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Felix's pants. "Don't worry baby, I got you" and agonizingly slowly, or so it felt to Felix at least, he pulled the pants off and threw them somewhere. Felix's cock was now laying against his abdomen. Now Hyunjin could say with confidence that everything about Felix was small and pretty. Felix started feeling hot and shy while Hyunjin was busy taking in the sight of the younger half-naked like this. Sure they had seen each other naked but never under this context. Hyunjin noticed Felix's red cheeks and the way he tried to pull the shirt down to cover himself.

"No baby" he pushed Felix's hands away easily and bit his inner thigh softly. "So pretty" Felix didn't know what to do with his hands so he covered his reddening face. Hyunjin started to pout at this and asked "Why are you hiding from me Lix?" Slowly Felix's hands came off his face and Hyunjin swore he was in love. He was in love with how Felix's blonde hair accentuated his blushing, sweaty face, he was in love with the fact that Felix didn't wear makeup today and his freckles were visible. He was in love with the small gasps, whines, and moans the younger would let out at the smallest touch.

Hyunjin started kissing and gently biting the other's sensitive thighs and enjoying the hands that tugged on his hair. Felix sounded desperate and Hyunjin was quite enjoying it. He found it endlessly entertaining that Felix was this responsive and sensitive. "Please" The whimper was so small, so desperate that Hyunjin didn't have the heart to tease the younger. He'd continue where he left off later. He smiled proudly at the small, purple marks decorating Felix's inner thighs, where no one but him and Felix could see them.

Felix was leaking pre-cum on his stomach and Hyunjin would've taken pity on the younger for this if he himself wasn't absolutely rock hard and slightly in pain. He wrapped his hand around the other's member and gave it a few strokes. Felix seemed already fucked out. This led Hyunjin to wonder what kinds of sounds he could pull of out the other while fucking him. He hissed as his own neglected cock twitched. He looked Felix dead in the eyes before suddenly taking him into his mouth. Felix let out probably his loudest moan yet. The grip on his hair was slightly painful but Hyunjin was shocked to learn that he actually kind of liked it. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Felix's cock making the younger let out absolutely sinful sounds.

Hyunjin pulled his head up and looked at what he had done. Felix was sprawled out on the floor, face sweaty and flushed, thighs covered in hickeys and small bite marks, pre-cum on his shirt that was only halfway up his body, breathing heavy. Hyunjin's cock twitched at the sight. He got up to Felix's face to kiss him softly before asking "How far do you want to take this?" Felix reached up to brush some strands of Hyunjin's hair behind his ear. This was useless as they fell back down immediately but Hyunjin found the gesture sweet.

"Fuck me Hyunjin" it came out as a whisper but to Hyunjin it was as if Felix had just screamed it. He leaned in close and brushed hair off the other's sweaty forehead. "Are you sure Lix?" Felix smiled and let out a small, breathless chuckle. "I'm sure Hyunjinnie. I trust you" Whether it was because of the weight Felix's words carried or his own throbbing dick, Hyunjin couldn't tell, but suddenly he felt almost teary. He kissed Felix once more before sticking two fingers in the other's mouth. It's not like they had any lube in the practice room so they had to get creative. 

Then it dawned on Hyunjin. They were in the JYP building's practice room. They had not locked the door and although the chances that anyone would be here at midnight were slim, someone could still walk in at any moment. He learned yet another new thing about himself as his cock leaked pre-cum at the thought of getting caught

Felix sucked on the other's fingers like his life depended on it. "So pretty" Hyunjin praised again, making Felix whine. When he felt that they were wet enough, Hyunjin lowered his hand to the younger's hole. He pressed past the rim and got immediately a little concerned. Felix was impossibly tight. How he would ever fit his cock inside the younger was a mystery to him.

"Felix are you…" he started but cut off wondering if it was inappropriate to ask such a thing. Then he remembered that he is knuckle deep in the other so they are probably way past being appropriate. "Are you a virgin?" He could tell that Felix was trying, very hard, to concentrate on his words. When there didn't seem to be an answer coming, Hyunjin added a second finger making Felix whine. "Am I going to be your first, huh?" He teased. He started stretching the whining boy open, getting more and more moans. "Y-Yes!" Felix finally shouted, a little embarrassed when Hyunjin pressed his fingers against something. 

"Awww, no need to be embarrassed baby. I'm happy to be your first" he added a third finger and stayed still for a moment letting the other adjust. Felix's eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open, letting out delicious moans all for Hyunjin to enjoy. "Though I don't know how is it going to fit" Felix groaned at that. "Make it fit!" Hyunjin chuckled, that's brave. He started gently thrusting his fingers into the other. Felix hissed at first but soon started whining and writhing under the other. "Please, please, please" he kept repeating it like a mantra. Hyunjin just chuckled and started thrusting a little faster, trying to make sure that the other wasn't in pain.

When Hyunjin felt confident that Felix was stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers out, getting a disappointed whine in return. "Oh, stop fussing" He quickly got rid of his own pants, hissing when his erection sprung out.  _ He definitely teased the other for too long. _ Felix kept looking at Hyunjin and his expression turned slightly comical. "Tha-That's not gonna fit!" Feeding Hyunjin's ego just a little more.

"Hmm, what was it that you said earlier baby?" He spat on his hand and stroked his cock, at least trying to make the situation work. Hyunjin's cocky smile came back as he teased "Make it fit? Wasn't that it?" Felix was horrified but excited and far too horny to care at this point. He scoffed and was about to say something until Hyunjin pushed the tip of his cock in. Slowly Hyunjin buried himself in the other until he bottomed out.

Felix couldn't speak or think. He was so full. His eyes were shut and his mouth was stuck open. The stretch was painful, he felt like if Hyunjin moved an inch he would split in half. "Baby?" He heard Hyunjin's soft, concerned voice. "S-So full" was all he could mutter out. Hyunjin leaned in, careful not to move too much, and started kissing all over Felix's face to distract him.

Hyunjin couldn't help but think about how happy he was to be Felix's first. He couldn't stand the thought of some other guy being where he is, being able to hurt Felix so easily. Hyunjin moved finally to Felix's lips, swallowing all of his little whimpers. Felix thought the stretch no longer felt so bad, he was starting to get his cognitive abilities back.

Although he knew that he hadn't let himself adjust for long enough, there was something burning in him that needed Hyunjin to move this instant. "Move" Felix blurted out. Hyunjin looked at him suspiciously. "Move Hyunjin please" Hyunjin had always had a weak spot for that pleading tone, never able to say no to it. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, carefully observing Felix's facial expressions. After that first thrust, Felix knew the burn wasn't all gone. But the sting was so delicious and he craved more. "I know you want to be good but don't push yourself baby" Felix only nodded. "Please Hyunjin, please, please" he sounded desperate again.  _ Who was Hyunjin to say no to that? _

He started thrusting faster, holding onto Felix's small waist. Their size difference once again amplified as his large hands gripped onto the other. He just was so small and pretty. Felix's moans were getting louder. There were only parts Hyunjin could make out of his babblings. "So full" and "please" over and over again. Felix felt the small burn on his back as it rubbed against the floor. He knew this would leave marks on his back that he would somehow have to explain away but he felt too good to care.

Then Felix borderline screamed and Hyunjin knew he had found it. He positioned his hips so that he kept hitting the other's prostate. This made Felix's mind all hazy and clouded. He wasn't aware of what he was saying, he just didn't want Hyunjin to stop. As Hyunjin started thrusting into Felix even faster, the younger's hands appeared on top of his, which made Hyunjin groan. The sight of Felix like this was absolutely sinful.

"You know anyone could walk in on us right now" Felix only let out a high-pitched whine but his cock twitched. "Oh, you'd like that, huh?" Hyunjin was so tired but the other felt so good around him that he barely even noticed. "You want someone to see you like this?" Felix's moans turned so pleading and desperate, Hyunjin could tell he was close. "You want the members to see how well you get fucked? What would they think? Their little Felix taking cock like he was made to do it, huh?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Was all Felix could scream. Hyunjin smirked proudly at the state Felix was in. "Filling me up so well" the younger managed to get out before moaning loudly. Hyunjin started stroking Felix's cock and this seemed to absolutely paralyze the younger. His eyes were shut tight, eyebrows furrowed, his mouth gaping open, legs draped around Hyunjin. 

"Hyunjin please, please, please don't stop" Hyunjin smirked as he halted all movement and asked, "What was that baby?" He wanted to cum really bad too but Felix's reaction was worth it. He whined and whimpered loudly, tears now falling from his eyes. "Please" Hyunjin had half a mind to continue and honestly his self-control amazed even him at this point. "Please what baby?" Felix made a frustrated noise before throwing his dignity out the window and whining "Please Hyunjin fuck me until I can't walk!" 

Hyunjin was quite surprised to get that out of the younger but started thrusting into the younger as fast as humanly possible. "So pretty, for me" he groaned as he kept gripping at Felix's sides possessively. He felt Felix's wall tighten around him and started stroking the other's cock again, loving the sounds of Felix babbling nonsense mixed with multiple pleads and whines. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach as well and went all out.

Felix tensed up before he came all over his shirt, a silent plea still on his lips, seeing stars behind his eyelids. He tightened around Hyunjin and the older felt like his dick was suffocating. Felix let out a few whines from overstimulation before Hyunjin came inside the younger. For a second Hyunjin felt like he saw nothing, his entire body filled with pleasure.

They were both sweating and panting heavily. Hyunjin felt like his legs were jelly. His knees hurt so bad and he felt the muscles in his body ache. He pulled out of Felix, getting a small whimper from the other before collapsing next to him on the ground. They laid there, just catching their breaths, coming down from their high, eyes closed. When Felix finally opened his eyes, he was happy to see a dumb smile on Hyunjin's face. He wanted to be closer to the other but he was covered in cum and already sore.

Hyunjin chuckled and said "We should get back to the dorms. It's 1 am" Felix's eyes widened. "Channie hyung told us to be back by midnight! He'll kill us!" Felix's voice was hoarse and rough. Hyunjin then started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny? You're fucked too!" Hyunjin tried to calm down his laughter enough to speak. Then he finally sat up saying "Yeah, but I won't have to explain away why I'm limping to Chan" Felix's jaw dropped. What the fuck was he going to tell Chan?!

* * *

When they got back to the dorms, it was all dark. Almost everyone was asleep. The two tried to get to their rooms quietly but once they saw light coming from the living room, Felix cursed under his breath. _ Of course, Chan was still awake! _

They tried to walk past the living room without being noticed but froze when they heard a quiet hiss "Didn’t I say you’d be done if you weren’t here by midnight?!" They both walked into the living room, finding a tired Chan on his laptop staring at them. Felix looked at Hyunjin, not knowing what to say. "Ah hyung, don’t worry we didn’t practice for this long!" Chan’s face turned into a confused one. "Felix had a little accident so it took us a while to get back" Felix swore he would murder Hyunjin in his sleep. "An accident? What happened, are you okay Lix? This is exactly why I don’t want you to stay after practice!" Felix’s face turned bright red and Hyunjin was trying his very best to hold back his laughter. Poor Chan.

"Don’t worry hyung, I’ll look after Felix" Hyunjin then started pushing Felix out of the room. He felt like he would combust if he held back his laughter much longer. He led Felix to the bathroom, locked the door, and doubled over in silent laughter. "Hwang Hyunjin I will kill you!" Felix started smacking Hyunjin’s back. "Why’d you have to say I had an accident, now Channie hyung will be worried!" Hyunjin tried to calm down his breathing. "Maybe he should be" Felix went bright red again and smacked Hyunjin’s chest.

Hyunjin laid a soft kiss on Felix's forehead and mumbled "So pretty" 


End file.
